


Over Toast

by mithrel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just breakfast, but at the same time, so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Toast

Tim munches his toast, gazing across the table at Tony. He’s got his face buried in his 65% sugar “coffee,” an almost monklike expression of bliss on his face. Tim can’t help rolling his eyes. Tony’s intolerable (okay, _more_ intolerable) before he gets his coffee. Well, unless Tim gets to him first, but that tends to make them late for work.

Tony glances up at him then. “What?” he demands defensively.

Tim smiles. “I love you.”

Tony snorts. “You keep saying girly things like that, and you wonder why I make fun of you, McSappy.” But his eyes are soft, and he squeezes Tim’s hand.

Tim looks at their joined hands. One of the minor perks of being left-handed–they can hold hands at breakfast without one of them having to fumble.

It hasn’t been easy, wrestling with Tony’s complete and utter inability to talk about anything resembling an emotion, and tendency to deflect any kind of personal question with a joke, but the fact that they’re actually holding hands is huge. Tony may have the emotional capacity of a twelve year old, but he’s here, after six months, his thumb rubbing circles in Tim’s palm.

It hasn’t been easy, but Tony’s finally starting to get that there’s no reason for his insecurities.

Tim’s not going anywhere.


End file.
